I'll Be
by 4N6-GRL
Summary: Ziva can't sleep. What better way to tire yourself than to dance and think?


**Title: I'll Be**

**Show and Pairing: NCIS. Tony/Ziva**

**Summary: Ziva can't sleep. What better way to tire yourself out than to dance a little?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. The song and characters belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: I hope you like it, but the idea didn't come from me. Thank my wonderful boyfriend for this idea and for getting me out of my rut.**

* * *

Her house was quiet; too quiet for her liking. It was late at night, early in the morning if you wanted to be technical, as Ziva David lay in her bed. It was too late to go for a run; the streets Washington, D.C. were not the best place to be at certain times. Minutes ticked by on the clock on her wall but felt like years to the girl laying in her bed. Finally, she decided to stop tossing and turning and get up. Once her sock covered feet hit the carpeted floor of her bedroom she knew exactly what she wanted to do. Walking into her living room she realized she didn't have the space to do what her heart desired. Not giving up hope, she returned back into her bedroom, changed into a pair of gym short and a tank top, and grabbed her CD player sitting on her dresser with her favorite CD inside as she walked out of the room. Stopping only to slip on a pair of tennis shoes and grab the keys to her Mini Cooper, she made her way to her workplace.

The only place Ziva David knew where to go was right here where she felt the most comfortable, the gym of NCIS. The weight machines, the punching bags, the smell of sweat was slightly comforting to the Israeli woman; only tonight she wasn't going to use any of those.

Walking past all the items she came to a bare spot in the back of the room next to a power outlet; just what she was looking for. She plugged in her CD player and waited for it to power on. Once it did, she skipped ahead to her favorite song and put it on repeat. Before it started she took off her shoes and did a few stretches to warm up the muscles in her arms, legs, and back. Pressing play, she let the music fill her ears, taking over each and every one of her senses. Not thinking, only doing, she started to move, to dance, just like she used to do as a little girl.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

The simple phrase sent the woman's thoughts directly to her partner for many years, Tony DiNozzo. Sure, she could tell a lot about the man by his actions, but the thing she could not do was read his eyes. They always had a cryptic message shining bright in them and it was one she had yet to figure out.

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

That was what she hoped the message was, a message of love, hope, and trust. She let those thoughts flow from her head through the tips of her toes as she did a compass turn leasing her right into a beautiful pose. If only his eyes conveyed love to her maybe they could get through the day without sharing one those looks. You know, the one where they lock eyes and neither one of them wants to break contact with the other.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

As she decided to fo a series of jumps, her thoughts continued. She knew fully that those words were the epitome of her feelings. If only she had the courage to share those feelings with the man she knew she was in love with. It was sad really. She has fought in many battles, killed many men and women, been tortured numerous times, and still can not simply tell a man her feelings.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive -- not dead._

_Tell me that we belong together._

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

She wondered what it would be like to have him laying in her bed. His strong, tanned arms holding her smaller, more petite frame against him. The thought of it made her smile as she dropped down to the floor and did a series of spins. She thought about how it would feel to be in his arms, knowing she was loved and protected.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_.

This is it, now is the time. After this dance she was going to do something she was taught to never in her life do. She had made up her mind, and being the head strong person she was, she knew she wasn't going to chicken out now.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life._

_...greatest fan of your life. _

The song ended just as Ziva spun out of her last turn. She took a deep breath, trying to stop her panting before she picked up her cell phone. Hitting the speed dial button number one on her phone, she put it up to her ear, hoping that he was awake.

"Hello?"

"Tony, it is Ziva. Can I tell you something?"

* * *

**The end! R&R please.**


End file.
